


We all have something.

by tearoseglasses



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: Through the Gods have limited touch to the world, the things that resulted in their actions are set in stone. Prophecy will come to past.The White Tower Must Fall.(Based in the headcanon that Martin's party days resulted in a child who was unlucky enough to be thrown in jail just at the right time)
Kudos: 11





	We all have something.

He had been on the throne for four months. It had never been easy but it was only getting more difficult. 

The white tower must fall. 

He was alone for once. No guards. Just him. Walking through the halls if the palace. He stops at the start of a hall of portraits. Taking a breath, he walks through it, stopping toward the end. A gap sat between two of them; his own and his grandfather's. A gap that should have been filled. 

The white tower must fall.

He turns from the gap, nearly running out of the hall. He stops before he hits a guard posting, pushing into an unused room. Just as he shuts the door, two lights pass by. Maros sighs and turns, walking toward a small balcony.

The white tower must fall.

The sky is pitch black. He looks up at the stars. He wants to forget. He wants to forget everything. He turns and walks back into the hallway, sneaking through the now lit halls and upwards to his room. He bolts the door shut. 

The white tower must fall.

He turns to a loose stone, nails gripping its edges and pulling it up. Under is a bag and a dagger. He pulls them out of the floor, dropping them on the bed before pulling off his heavy, suffocating, robes and replacing them with a tunic, pants, and thin, hooded, cloak. He takes the bag and dagger and pushes open a window. 

The white tower must fall.

He jumps, hands glowing a vibrant orange as he slows to a float, landing on the grass. He turns and begins running softly, following behind guards and sneaking past each. He stops at the dragon, whispering an apology before running out to the docks. 

Word spread quickly. The Emperor vanished. The hero was gone. And the guard scrambled around. But they would never find him. 

"Oh, now you've got a wee tick in your head, don't you?" Maros jerks away only to be grabbed as the Daedric Prince presses an ear to the top if his head. "No wonder you went through Dementia! No wonder you favor it! That tick is driving you mad!" He cackles, leaning back into his throne. Maros stares at him, hair and mind disheveled. He won't allow himself to shake as he straightens. Yet his voice trembles.

"Can you make me forget...?"

"In time, lad, in time but first, I have a few tasks for you, Champion."

"Of... of course."

"Speak with the Duke of Mania and the Duchess of Dementia. Learn about each." 

"Okay." Maros nods and turns away from him, walking toward the door to Dementia. He would rather speak with Syl first. Mania makes his head hurt.


End file.
